Alasan Konyol !
by tataruka
Summary: Naruto putus dengan Hinata karena apa ya? Mari kita cari tahu. fict pertama NARUHINA, baca ya.


Yosh … sa Minna-san….

Aku datang lagi mengusung cerita selingan, yah… cari suasana baru sebelum ngelanjutin fict yang lain, Oh ya, cerita yang bakal ku ungkap ini kenyataan , beneran… ga pake boong, tapi bukan aku yang ngalamin, tu kejadian yang di alamin temenku….

Yah… pokoknya nikmati dulu dan resapi baru boleh di coment….

Oke… lets go… read.

…

…

_**Alasan Konyol**_

_**Disclamer by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing : Naruhina /Sasusaku**_

_**Warning: Gaje,Ooc dan hal aneh lainnya**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

Sore hari, suasana jalanan pusat kota Tokyo cukup ramai, mobil-mobil mewah tampak berderet-deret antri di jalan raya atau bahasa kerennya macet, bahkan pinggir jalan kini mulai banyak orang berjalan baik tua,muda,besar maupun kecil yang ikut berlalu lalang di jalanan besar kota tersibuk di Negara matahari terbit itu, tapi kita hiraukan saja keramaian kota dan mari kita lihat ke sebuah café di jalanan ramai itu di mana sang tokoh utama sedang bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya.

Suasana café itu tampak ramai sore ini, banyak anak muda berseragam sekolah terlihat menikmati sajian yang di ciptakan oleh sang koki café itu, di salah satu meja cafébagian sudut, di mana sekolompok anak muda tampak sedang terlihat pembicaraan serius, raut wajah mereka pun bermacam, ada yang biasa-biasa saja, tegang, mengantuk bahkan ada yang tampak bosan.

"Hey, kenapa kalian diam saja? Cepat bantu aku mencari solusinya." NAruto tampak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut kuningnya.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa sampai HInata minta putus denganmu." Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang duduk di depannya mulai menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan, mencoba mencoba mencari tahu.

"I-itu.. a-ano .. k-karena." Teman-teman yang lain _sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbicara gagap seperti HInata pacarnya, atau memang penyakit gagap Hinata sudah menular.

"Bicara yang benar, Dobe." Sasuke yang mulai tampak bosan karena Naruto yang masih enggan menyebut penyebab putusnya dengan Hinata.

"Ayolah Naruto, apa susahnya cerita pada kami, tenang saja akan kami cari solusinya." Ino hanya memutar mata bosan melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ck, _mendokusei na._" Bahkan Shikamaru mulai menutup mata.

Naruto masih tampak gelisah, dia tampak ragu bercerita dengan teman-temannya, bukannya dia ragu tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut bercerita. Naruto menatap satu persatu wajah temannya, mulai dari pasangan Sasusaku kemudian beralih pada pasangan Shikaino, dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menunduk menyandarkan dahinya di atas meja.

"Baiklah aku akan cerita tapi setelah itu kalian bantu aku." Keempat temannya itupun mengangguk kea rah Naruto, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menghela nafas lagi sebelum memulai ceritanya.

**Flashback on**

_Hari itu setelah sepulang sekolah, Naruto tampak gembira, senyum lebarnya dia tampilkan kepada siapa pun yang dia temui, walau dia memang anak paling ceria di sekolahnya tapi untuk hari ini, Naruto tampak lain, dia kelewat ceria bahkan teman-temannya mulai beranggapan dia gila._

_Naruto kelewat ceria itu bukan tanpa alasan, karena hari ini setelah sepulang sekolah, pacarnya HInata Hyuuga yang sudah dia pacari hampir setahun, secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya kencan, bukannya tidak pernah berkencan dengan HInata tapi ini untuk ynag pertama kalinya HInata yang berinisiatif mengajaknya kencan duluan, dan di sinilah mereka berdua berada, di salah satu bangku taman di Tokyo park._

"_HInata-chan, tumben sekali mengajakku kencan duluan." Naruto memamerkan senyum manisnya kearah gadis bersurai indigo itu, HInata yang melihatnya menunduk dengan wajah memerah._

"_A-ano Naruto-kun, a-ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." _

_Naruto mengernyit heran melihat Hinata yang biasanya ceria, kini menunduk takut, memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?_

"_Memangnya ada apa? Kau sakit? Apa ada yang menyakitimu, katakana saja padaku.'' Hinata hanya menggeleng._

_Hening, hinata masih menunduk._

"_HInata-chan." Naruto memegang tangan HInata yang ada di atas kedua pahanya, yang sejak tadi terkepal._

"_Gomen." HInata semakin menunduk bahkan suara isakan kini terdengar darinya. Naruto yang mendengar tangisan dari arah pacarnya mulia bingung._

"_Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis." Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata mencoba menenangkan._

"_Naru-kun, g-gomen."_

"_Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya kau minta maaf untuk apa?"_

_Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, enggan menatap Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun, k-kita harus p-putus."_

_Naruto terbelalak kaget, dia masih belum percaya dengan kata-kata pacarnya yang tiba-tiba meminta putus, selama ini dia sudah menjadi pacar yang baik, selalu menuruti keinginan Hinata, selalu menjemputnya pulang dan pergi sekolah, sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan sekarang secara tiba-tiba kata-kata putus mengalir dari mulut putri Hyuuga itu._

"_Hinata-chan, jangan bercanda, m-memangnya ke-kenapa k-kau tiba ingin putus." NAruto banhkan tampak kebingunggan dengan kelancaran bahasanya._

"_Gomen. A-aku t-tak bisa m-mengatakan alasannya." Hinata bangkit berdiri, berbalik meninggalkan Naaruto tapi sebelum dia melangkah pergi, Naruto sudah memegang lengannya._

"_Memangnya apa salahku? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, aku benar-benar menyukaimu."_

"_A-aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-kun."_

"_Lalu kenapa kau ingin putus."_

_Hinata menunduk menahan tangis."Karena-."_

"_Katakan Hinata? Jangan diam saja." _

"_Karena ayah bilang, aku tidak boleh menikah dengan anak tunggal." Setelah berteriak keras, HInata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih schock dengan kata-kata HInata._

"_Aku, anak tunggal." Naruto masih terdiam kemudian berteriak kesal . "Alasan konyol apa itu."_

_**Flashback off**_

"mmfft-" Sakura dan Ino menutup kedua mulutnya, menahan tawa tentu saja.

"Jika ingin tertawa sudah tertawa saja, jangan di tahan." Naruto mendengus sebal kearah Sakura dan Ino.

"Ha..ha.. maaf Naruto, tapi itu bukannya alas an yang konyol." Sakura menutupi tawanya sambil mencengkeram lengan Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang di katakana Sakura benar, sejak kapan anak tunggal tidak boleh menikah, ha-ha." Ino tak kalah seru, bahkan dia menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu asyik tertawa, dan tentu saja reaksi kedua pemuda lain di meja itu, hanya mendengus geli.

"Haah, kalian ini seharusnya membantuku bukannya malah menertawakanku." NAruto menatap teman-temanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Baka Dobe_." Sasuke yang diam sejak tadi juga ikut mendengus geli waktu mendengar alas an konyol HInata.

"Diam kau Teme, jika kau jadi aku, sudah pasti aku menjamin kau akan menangis waktu Sakura-chan mengatakan alas an konyol itu."

"Ck.. bodoh." Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan, Sakura yang melihat emosi di wajah Naruto mencoba menengahi keduanya.  
"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, berhenti menjahili Naruto." Sasuke terdiam, tak lagi berbicara.

"Naruto. Kau tenang saja, aku akan berbicara dengan HInata tantang hubungan kalian." Ino mulai menenangkan Naruto.

"Hm, aku akan meminta bantuan Neji untuk membujuk paman Hiashi." Shikamaru menguap bosan.

"Kau jangan kuatir, kau pasti bisa bersama Hinata lagi, tenang saja." Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Hn, berhenti bersikap lemah Dobe, bukannya saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan keseriusanmu pada keluarga Hyuuga, itu jika kau benar-beanr mencintai HInata." Semua orang menatap kagum kearah Sasuke, bahkan Naruto hanya bengong melihat kearah Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara kini bicara anjang lebar menyemangatinya.

"Minna, Arigatou." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah teman-temannya, kini hatinya sudah tenang, dia tidak sendiri memperjuangkan cintanya, masih ada teman-temannya yang akan membantunya.

"O ya Dobe, aku juga mempersiapkan sesuatu." sasuke tersenyum jahil kearah Naruto.

"Mempersiapakan apa?"

"Hn, Racun."

"Ha? Untuk apa?"

"Jika kau nanti di tolak paman HIashi, kurasa racun akan lebih mudah untuk kau pakai bunuh diri."

"Sialan kau Sasuke-teme, kau menyuruhku mati ya." Naruto marah-marah, sedangkan yang lain sudah tertawa.

Yah, tetaplah berusaha menggapai cintamu Naruto.

Ganbatte ne!

...

...

...

**Owari**

**...**

**...**

**Yoohoo, ** Minna-san...

Gimana? bagus gak,.. he..he... maap banya typonya.

sedikit curhat waktu aku denger alasan temenku putus, cuma gara-gara anak tunggal... aku llangsung bilang alasan konyol dari mana, aneh aja ya, hari gini.. ga boleh punya hubungan dengan anak tunggal..

yah.. tapi itu urusan temenku, dan sekarang urusan ceritaku,, ada yang tertarik kelanjutan ceritan Naruhina gak,.. kalau ada nanti aku bikin lanjutannya, tapi kalau gak tak apa lah...

Sekian dulu... oh ya.. nanti di bawah ada sedikit cerita tentang Sasusaku.. di baca ya.. dan please tolong d kasih jejak di pojok review...

Oke... sampai jumpa lagi.. Minna.

...

...

...

**Omake**

**..**

**..**

Kamar bernuansa biru itu tampak lenggang, sepi tapi bukan berarti tak ada penghuninya. karena pemilik kamar itu dan tamunya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di atas sofa biru yang ada di kamar itu, sedang tamunya si gadis bersurai pink tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan si pemuda raven.

Hening, sampai sang gadis mencoba berbicara dengan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Seandainya, Paman Fugaku juga mempermasalahkan aku yang anak tunggal bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan."

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun, tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan ayahmu kan." Sakura menunduk, sepertinya pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya di cafe tadi sedikit mempengaruhinya.

Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Sakura dan melihat gadis pink itu meringkuk di sambil memegang erat lengannya membuatnya kuatir juga, Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghadap Sakura.

"Dengar Sakura tidak akan ada yang melarang hubungan kita."

"T-tapi bisa sajakan."

"Jika itu memang terjadi, aku akan membawamu kabur dari rumah." Sakura yang sejak tadi menunduk kemudian mendongak melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya, semburat merah kini tercipta di pipi putihnya.

"Ka-kabur."

"Hn, kita kabur lalu menikah, kemudian kita tunjukan anak kita kepada mereka, mereka pasti tidak akan memisahkan kita." Wajah Sakura semakin memerah waktu mendengar kata menikah dari mulut pacarnya.

"M-menikah."

"Hn, kau kenapa?." Sasuke menyeringai jahil kearah Sakura, Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sakura kemudian memajukan kepalanya kemudian berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kabur sekarang juga."

"K-kabur sekarang, aku ti-dak-" Perkataan Sakura terhenti saat mendengar kekehan geli dari Uchiha SAsuke.

"Sasuke no baka." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang sudahmemerah sempurna.

"Hey, aku serius, Bagaimana kau setuju kan, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura kemudian mengelus kedua pipi Sakura sambil memperpendek jarak kedua wajah keduanya.

"Baka." Sakura hanya terdiam kemudian menutup kedua matanya saat jarak keduanya benar-benar sangat tipis.

Dan untuk kelanjutannya, silahkan di bayangkan saja.

...

...

...


End file.
